Una serie de eventos inesperados -Traducción-
by Ashabi
Summary: Después de que Fionna es expulsada de su propia casa, necesita un lugar para pasar la noche. Poco sabe ella que una tormenta de nieve se aproxima y que quedará atrapada con el depredador Marshall Lee. Esta no es una historia típica sobre nieve, especialmente porque el vampiro está hambriento y ansioso por mostrarle a Fionna cosas nuevas sobre ella. ¿Listo para la aventura?


• _Una serie de eventos inesperados • _

Autor: werewolf6780

Traducción: Ashabi

Año de publicación original: 2013

.

**Resumen:** Después de que Fionna es expulsada de su propia casa, necesita un lugar para pasar la noche. Poco sabe ella que una tormenta de nieve se aproxima y que quedará atrapada con el depredador Marshall Lee. Esta no es una historia típica sobre nieve, especialmente porque el vampiro está hambriento y ansioso por mostrarle a Fionna cosas nuevas sobre ella. ¿Listo para la aventura?

**Notas del autor:** Obviamente, Hora de Aventura no me pertenece.

**Advertencias**: Esta historia está llena de delicioso tierno lemon y resultó ser más adorable de lo que esperaba. Te recomiendo usar Google Traductor para todas las palabras en latín.

.

.

.

Fionna estaba sentada bajo un árbol, justo afuera de su casa. Farfullaba molesta mientras sorbía de su jugo de caja. Estaba cansada, alterada y sus piernas particularmente dolían pues había tenido que luchar contra un gigante pez dragón en la mañana. Entonces al regresar a casa se encontró una nota pegada a la puerta que decía:

Fionna:

Lo siento cariño pero Lord Monochromicorn quería visitarme y sería mejor si te quedaras en otro lugar esta noche. Te lo compensaré, ¡lo prometo! Espero que tu combate haya ido bien.

PD: No te quedes con alguien en quien no confíes. Ah, ¡y te dejé un bocadillo!

Con mucho amor, Cake.

Habían una galleta y una caja de jugo bajo la nota. Boom, corrida de su propia casa. El príncipe Gumball hubiera estado encantado de recibirla pero él estaba lejos por una reunión real con los limonagrios. Gente de limón desagradable. Ella podría dormir en una cueva, supuso, o si las cosas se ponían realmente feas, descansar en la guarida de la Reina Helada y esconderse allí hasta el día siguiente. Fionna era capaz de luchar contra ella si fuera necesario pero estaba cansada. Se terminó su jugo y suspiró, tiró el envase en el suelo y se levantó para ir a buscar una cueva. Después de media hora encontró una pero en esta estaba un sapo con su esposa y no quería estar cerca de eso. Caminó un poco más. En un pequeño agujero estaba un zorro durmiendo con su chica, ella lucía feliz. El zorro gruñó en voz baja y la asustó antes de que la zorra despertara.

Fionna resopló y se sentó en una roca, estaba bastante cansada ahora y además, hambrienta.

—Iugh, estúpida Cake que necesita su tiempo con LM. Iugh.

Miró hacia el cielo, el cual fue rápidamente cubierto por nubes oscuras. Resonó un relámpago y comenzó a ser salpicada por la lluvia.

—Excelente Gloob. ¡¿No puede salir nada bien hoy?!

Ya era tarde y estaba irritada, cansada, hambrienta, fría y mojada.

—Oye, ¿por qué estás afuera en la lluvia? —Una voz dijo, aparentemente de ningún lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién está ahí? —gritó Fionna.

Se puso de pie y un trueno resonó en sus oídos, la luz de los rayos cruzando el cielo le dio la suficiente luz para lograr ver en la lluvia. Era un enorme murciélago, con inhumanos ojos rojos. Ojos de demonio.

—¿Marshall? —exclamó insegura.

Él saltó frente a ella, goteando, y tan húmedo como la humana.

—En la carne de un murciélago. Así que, ¿por qué estás bajo la lluvia? Sobre todo en una noche como esta.

—Cake me corrió para estar con LM. Estaba intentando hallar algún lugar para dormir cuando empezó la tormenta. ¿Qué significa "una noche como esta" de todos modos?

—Bien, por una cosa, la lluvia pronto va a convertirse en hielo y nieve. Toda Aaa estará nevada por tres días. Y porque estoy cazando antes de que llegue el invierno.

—¿Qué es un invierno? —preguntó ella con una expresión perpleja en su rostro.

Marshall rodó los ojos.

—Olvídalo, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi casa. Iugh, supongo que serán manzanas para mí, estoy harto de las manzanas. Simplemente no tienen el tono correcto de rojo. Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada. —murmuró el vampiro y la cargó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso no está bien amigo! ¡Bájame!

—¿Y dejarte en la lluvia? Te congelarás hasta morir esta noche, especialmente así como estás de empapada.

A Fionna no le importaba ir con él, estaba tan adolorida y lo suficientemente fría como para que una cueva fuera un refugio bienvenido.

—Está bien. —convino ella.

Después de un vuelo bastante húmedo, llegaron a la cueva de Marshall Lee. Ahí él se transformó en un lobo negro y se sacudió como un perro mojado, empapando más a la humana.

—¡Hey, por Glob! —Se quejó Fionna con el transformado, y goteante, Marshall.

—¿Qué? Mi cueva, mis reglas. ¿Hambrienta? —preguntó él aparentemente aburrido y relajado, apoyándose contra la pared.

—Umm… sí. Muero de hambre. No he tenido una comida de verdad desde el desayuno. —murmuró ella.

Marshall se quitó de la pared y caminó hacia el fondo de la cueva ondeando una de sus manos en el aire.

—Solo sígueme, espero que te gusten las manzanas.

Avanzó el vampiro sin molestarse en comprobar si ella lo seguía. Fionna lo siguió hacia una pequeña habitación llena de barriles repletos de maduras manzanas rojas. Él se sentó sobre la mesa redonda de piedra, dejándole la silla a ella.

—Haz tu elección. —murmuró él, descansando su mejilla sobre su palma.

Eligió tres manzanas y se sentó. Estaba a punto de probar bocado cuando se le vino a la mente un pensamiento.

—Espera, ¿no vas a beber el rojo de eso? —Le preguntó ella.

Él sonrió y trazó una equis en su manzana con la uña.

—No gracias rubia, estoy harto de las manzanas. Si no te molesta, voy a buscar algo que se adapte mejor a mis gustos. —murmuró el vampiro, sacudiendo su lengua bifurcada y lamiendo la equis anteriormente hecha, como consecuencia la manzana chisporroteó y se hizo negra, pudriéndola.

Fionna lanzó la suya lejos, disgustada. Marshall tronó su cuello y nudillos y adoptó la forma de murciélago, sus ojos cada vez más rojos.

—¡Espera! ¿Te referías a que ibas a conseguir algunas fresas o algo así? — preguntó.

Marshall se dio la vuelta y sonrió.

—¿Tú que piensas? No, no ha sido suficiente. Necesito matar algo. Este corazón no ha latido en mucho tiempo, ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que probé una vida revoloteando en mi lengua antes de extinguirse. —Él murmuró, chasqueando sus dientes y extendiendo sus alas.

—¡No! —gritó ella y se tiró al suelo para después sujetar su pierna. —No puedo dejarte ir a matar gente. ¡Eso es malo!

Marshall giró y se reformó.

—Oh, con que es así. ¿Y cómo intentarás detenerme? —gruñó, mirando hacia abajo, hacia Fionna.

La humana se levantó e hizo ademan de sacar su espada, pero no estaba.

—Qu- —murmuró ella y comenzó a revisar su mochila. —Sé que no la dejé en el pez dragón.

Alzó la mirada y lo vio reír, sosteniendo su espada.

—¡Hey! —exclamó mientras sus mejillas enrojecían por el enojo.

—La tomé de tu mochila cuando te recogí. Me imaginé que intentarías defenderte.

—¿Por qué planeaste eso? Espera… ¿defenderme? ¿De qué?

Marshall sonrió.

—Bueno, sabía que no me dejarías salir otra vez. Eres muy buena como para aceptar que yo mate a alguien, así que pensé que si no me dejabas ir…

Marshall la acechó, fascinándola con sus ojos. La sujetó de los brazos y la lanzó contra la pared de la cocina.

—¡Oof! —Fionna jadeó, sin aliento.

—No te importará si te tomo entonces. —susurró Marshall, mostrando sus colmillos.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no! — gritó ella, retorciéndose. Lo empujó y corrió hacia la puerta, solo para encontrarse con que se cerró de golpe. —¿Qué? —Se giró y vio a Marshall riendo entre dientes.

—Tú realmente no pensabas que te dejaría escapar, ¿verdad? Solo te estoy alterando un poco porque después de todo, un corazón temeroso hace que la sangre sepa mejor. —gruñó él, saltando hacia ella.

—¡Maldita sea! —chilló, esquivándolo.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de un arma. ¡La silla! Fionna se lanzó hacia ella, tomándola. Estaba jodidamente pesada, era de piedra, pero serviría al menos como escudo.

—¡Ja! Esto será interesante. —siseó Marshall, yendo contra la humana.

Fionna lo empujó hacia atrás con la silla, el vampiro hizo un nuevo intento pero ella volvió a repetir la acción. Esto continuó por quince minutos hasta que Marshall retrocedió, sonriendo plácidamente.

—¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —Fionna resopló.

—Estás tan cansada, amor. —contestó, caminando alrededor de ella. —Tus brazos están temblando y tus rodillas están débiles. Apenas y puedes sostenerte sobre tus propios pies. Mírate, tan dócil y mansa. Pronto probaré tu corazón…efímero…latiente. —ronroneó él.

Fionna sostuvo su cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza, manteniendo la silla alzada por pura fuerza de voluntad.

—No, no voy a dejarte…

—Amor, no tienes elección. —Él murmuró, alejando la silla lejos de ella y sujetándola contra la fría mesa. Entonces le gruñó.

—No, no, no… —susurró, bastante cansada como para decir otra palabra. Tan temerosa como ella estaba, simplemente estaba agotada como para luchar más.

—Shh…shh… Estarás bien, descansa… descansa ahora… —La arrulló, deslizando su lengua contra su cuello. —Sabes a lluvia…a calor. —murmuró contra en su oído.

Fionna gimió, demasiado exhausta para hablar.

—No dolerá, sin dolor… sin dolor…—Él respiró sobre su cuello, frotando su mejilla contra su pulso. La humana se estremeció. Marshall se detuvo y murmuró: —Sigues empapada, ¿no es así? Olvidé que tu especie siente frío.

La llevó en brazos hacia el baño y la dejó en el suelo de baldosas de roca. Fionna se encorvó haciéndose bolita, temblando. Sus dientes comenzaban a castañear. El vampiro caminó hacia la ducha y la activó, asegurándose de que el agua estuviera a la temperatura ideal y juntó algunas toallas. Uno, él permanecía en el suelo para que ella no resbalara. La sentó en el retrete y le quitó su gorro de orejas de conejo, zapatos, medias. Marshall permaneció allí, con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados de ella, acariciando su cuello. Dejó que el aroma ahora iluminado rozara sus sentidos, antes de poner sus manos en sus caderas. Deslizó sus dedos bajo el borde de su camiseta y susurró:

—Solía preguntarme de qué color llevabas tu ropa interior. Imaginé que era blanca cuando te conocí. Luego me pregunté si acaso llevabas algo. —rió entre dientes. —Supongo que es mejor descubrirlo tarde que nunca.

Le quitó la camisa con lentitud, rozando sus costados con los dedos, y la lanzó a la pila. Marshall la miró fijamente antes de volver a soltar una risita.

—Encaje negro. Eso es gratamente sorprendente.

La levantó con un brazo y con el otro desabrochó su falda. Se quedó así como por cinco minutos, deleitándose con la sensación de tenerla presionada contra él, antes de quitarle la prenda. Ella se estremeció y sopló una sola palabra.

—Marshall… —Castañeó. Él se congeló.

—Umm, ¿sí?

—Frío. —murmuró, apretándose contra él.

Marshall siseó en un suspiro e intentó estabilizar su tono.

—Bueno, estarás caliente en cuanto te meta a la ducha, ¿cierto? —gruñó Marshall cuando desabrochó su bra y deslizó los tirantes por sus hombros. —Dulce Lucifer. —susurró incapaz de apartar los ojos de su carne expuesta.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró profundamente, sacudiendo su cabeza con lentitud al tiempo que exhalaba. Rompió sus pantis y la sentó en la ducha, manteniendo los ojos firmemente sin abrir. Fionna se quedó sin aliento ante el repentino golpe de calor en su fría piel. Se sentó tal como él la colocó, temblando, descansando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas, con brazos y manos flojos a sus costados.

—Oh por todo lo que no es santo. —murmuró Marshall quitándose la camiseta a cuadros. Retiró también sus zapatos y sus pantalones.

Después de pensarlo un segundo, fue a su habitación y buscó en su armario hasta que encontró su bañador. Cambió sus bóxer por el bañador antes de regresar al baño. La humana no se había movido aunque estaba temblando aún más. Marshal suspiró, se metió a la ducha y deslizó la cortina negra hasta cerrarla. Resopló en el vapor tratando de calmar sus acelerados pensamientos. Levantó a Fionna y la envolvió en sus brazos. Ella ya temblaba violentamente.

—Shh…estás bien…solo es tu cuerpo temblando para crear más calor. Estás bien. —murmuró él, acarició su clavícula y se estiró sobre ella para alcanzar la otra perilla.

Un chorro de agua saliendo de tres agujeros en el techo los empapó de calor. Fionna perdió el aliento bruscamente y se presionó contra él ante el diluvio. Marshall siseó un suspiro entre sus colmillos.

—Maldición, Fionna. —gruñó, ciñéndola contra él. — ¿Feliz ahora?

Ella solo contestó con un suave suspiro. El vampiro comenzó a retirar pequeños pedazos de hojas de su flequillo. La sintió acariciar su hombro, propagando electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Refunfuñó y empezó a hacer espuma el champú en su cabello. Fionna olfateó y descansó su cabeza contra él.

—Huele como a sándalo. Caliente…

Marshall se aclaró la garganta.

—Uh, sí bueno… fue el único olor del que no te quejaste. —bromeó.

—Mmm… —murmuró ella.

El vampiro continuó creando espuma en su cabeza, agregando el champú que fuera necesario y enjuagó antes de echar acondicionador.

—Tienes mucho pelo, pero muy poco en tu cuerpo. —masculló lamiendo su muñeca y deslizando sus manos de la parte inferior de su brazo a su axila y hacia su costado, terminando con su mano descansando sobre el lado de su muslo.

Escuchó los latidos de su corazón aumentando su ritmo. Fionna estaba respirando más fuerte. Él gruñó suavemente, sintiendo los músculos de ella tensarse y sacudirse.

—Tus piernas apenas pueden sostenerte. Eres tan…vulnerable.

Suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y enjuagó el acondicionador de su cabello.

—No soy débil. —Ella refunfuñó.

—No, eres tan jodidamente obstinada que un pez dragón correría asustado por temor a que lo derribaras. —masculló, pasando los dedos por su ahora suave cabello.

Ella no dijo nada pero él sintió su sonrisa contra su hombro. Marshall resolló y estaba saliendo para tomar una toalla cuando Fionna lo jaló de regreso.

—Tu turno. —susurró ella y paseó sus dedos a través de su oscuro cabello.

En primer lugar, él se puso rígido y no se movió. Pero lentamente la humana sintió sus músculos relajarse mientras hacía espuma en su cabello, esparciendo el champú por su cuero cabelludo con las uñas. No pasó mucho tiempo para que una especie de zumbido parecido a una vibración empezara a venir de él. Enjuagó su cabello y miró su rostro, su expresión era relajada, su boca abierta como una pequeña "o", sus ojos entrecerrados ocasionalmente parpadeando con lentitud. Fionna comenzó a esparcir el acondicionador por su cabello, acariciando gentilmente.

—¿Estás… um… estás ronroneando? —preguntó ella titubeante, insegura de su reacción.

Su única respuesta fue un lento parpadeo seguido de un suave abrazo. Permanecieron así, con sus brazos rodeando el uno al otro hasta que Fionna murmuró:

—Probablemente deberíamos enjuagar el acondicionador de tu cabello…

A lo cual Marshall contestó incrementando su zumbido. Ella se separó de sus brazos y comenzó a deslizar sus dedos a través de su cabello, quitándole acondicionador. El zumbido paró.

—Ahí. Ya está. —murmuró Fionna en voz baja.

Marshall llegó a su lado y la giró, de tal manera que su espalda estaba frente a él y ella cara a cara con la pared de la ducha. La humana sintió que sus brazos se deslizaban alrededor de ella, aplastándola contra él.

—Umm, ¿Marshall? —susurró con incertidumbre.

Él empujó su largo cabello sobre su hombro y murmuró:

—Tan suave. —a la vez que acariciaba aquel lado. —Hueles tan delicioso. —murmuró respirando profundamente contra su cuello.

Marshall deslizó su lengua por el costado de su cuello, provocando el dulce olor de su ansiedad mezclado con la cálida esencia de su vergüenza, creando así una dulzura similar al miedo.

—¿Marshall? —La voz de Fionna perforó sus oídos, sonando con alarma.

El vampiro la sintió retorcerse en sus brazos, ya sea intentando escapar o mirar su expresión. A pesar de ello, apretó su agarre y respiró el empalagoso aroma de ella, su almizcle personal había sido dominado por el aroma del miedo. Lamió su cuello de nuevo, haciéndola temblar. Podía sentir su calor corporal hundirse en él. Era capaz de oler a ambos, sus aromas entremezclados con el vapor. Marshall rozó sus colmillos contra su hombro, dándose cuenta de como ella temblaba y se encogía. Deslizó su lengua del cuello a su mejilla.

—Sin dolor…sin dolor…—arrulló él mientras repartía ligeros besos en su cuello.

Le era posible escuchar el golpeteo del corazón de ella, la sangre corriendo por sus venas como una melodía de redención con una promesa de paz, una promesa que acabaría con la soledad de su adolorida alma. Colocó sus dientes ligeramente sobre su arteria y los sintió hundirse, la arteria explotó ante la presión haciendo que dulce rojo rociara su boca con euforia. Dejó escapar un gemido mientras aseguraba su agarre contra la humana, succionando el rojo de ella, poniéndola cada vez más pálida.

Fionna volvió a retorcerse en sus brazos, pataleando y luchando hasta que él finalmente sintió su corazón. Escuchó el calmado flujo de su sangre, el suave pulso de su corazón llamándolo. El pecho de él se encendió con una agonía ardiente antes de temblar con el primer latido y luego el segundo, el tercero fue puro éxtasis. Las sensaciones derrumbaron su cuerpo, la blanda chica en sus brazos, suave, dócil pero todavía caliente. Sintió que el agua fría picaba su piel sensible, su cabello salpicando su cuello y la humedad condensándose en el ambiente. El placer de tenerla cerca encendió su cuerpo, haciéndolo gemir. Notó a los latidos desacelerándose, tartamudeando, gimió desesperado por mantener las sensaciones que su corazón había causado en él. Succionó más fuerte, intentando sacar el último pequeño aleteo de vida, de gozo, de éxtasis.

Marshall jadeó y apartó sus dientes de su cuello, lamió la herida y la volteó. Enseguida presionó su oreja contra su pecho, esperó y esperó…

—-No, no, no… —susurró él y forzó su audición.

_Bu…bump…bu bump, _un débil latido de su corazón. Estaba viva, él no la había matado. Suspiró de alivio y se estiró sobre ella para apagar el agua fría. La sacó de la ducha y la envolvió a ella y a su cabello en una toalla. Marshall se secó su propio cabello brevemente y se quitó su empapado bañador, envolviendo su cintura con una toalla antes de llevarse a Fionna del baño. La recostó sobre la cama, bajó las sábanas y la cubrió con ellas. Él suspiró y miró hacia la ventana, la pálida luz del amanecer apenas estaba iniciando.

—Iugh. —murmuró y cerró las persianas y las cortinas.

Se frotó la cara y observó a Fionna a través de sus dedos. Parecía muerta. Sus labios eran de un rosa tenue, su piel pálida, el azul de sus venas fácilmente mostrando el lento latido de su corazón. Marshall gimió.

—Maldición.

Caminó al frente de la cueva y empujó el grueso liquen a través de la entrada y luego hizo lo mismo con la verja para disuadir a cualquiera si empujaban el liquen a un lado. Suspiró y miró hacia el sofá, su gato zombie Mortuus estaba dormido. La última vez que había intentado mover al maldito gato, este trató de sacarle los ojos.

—Encantador. —murmuró.

Caminó a la cocina y rellenó el tazón de Mortuus, un ahuecado cráneo de demonio repleto de almas, con materia de cerebro licuado. Marshall bostezó, se estiró y se frotó los ojos

—Ugh, Fionna va a matarme. Ah, está bien, bien podría morir feliz.

Refunfuñó y regresó al baño. Recorrió el desordenado suelo hasta que encontró una camisa de franela de gran tamaño. Se deshizo de la toalla que cubría a Fionna y deslizó la camiseta en ella. La abotonó y le quitó la toalla de la cabeza. Marshall lanzó las toallas, incluyendo la suya en el suelo, y se puso algún pantalón de pijama. Luego se metió bajo las sábanas y se acurrucó en el costado de Fionna antes de quedarse dormido, por primera vez en ochocientos años, pacíficamente.

La humana sentía que estaba flotando. Estaba rodeada de calor; una brumosa luz dorada la rodeaba completamente, podía escuchar a los ángeles justo sobre ella cantando una relajante melodía. Sentía como si la luz hubiera invadido su cuerpo por lo que tenía la sensación de ser ingrávida. Cerró sus ojos, vagando en la euforia y suave calor, pero lentamente la luz pareció un poco más fuerte…estridente…Fionna apretó sus parpados con fuerza y se mordió el labio. No quería que la sensación acabara, pero lentamente sintió una cama bajo ella y una húmeda almohada contra su mejilla.

Suspiró y abrió los ojos. La primera cosa de la que se dio cuenta fue que estaba oscuro y helado. Su cara casi entumecida por el frío. Se estremeció y se puso de lado, haciéndose un ovillo para conservar el calor. Fionna cerró los ojos, deseando regresar al lugar caluroso… calor… calor… Mojado. Fionna se incorporó en la cama, no estaba en su casa. Había frío a causa de la tormenta de nieve. Marshall había… ¡Marshall! Jadeó y agitó sus manos a los lados hasta que encontró una lámpara. Respiró profundamente, cerró los párpados y giró el interruptor, inundando la habitación con una misteriosa luz verde.

Nuevamente abrió los ojos con lentitud, ajustándolos a la luz, y miró alrededor. Estaba en una cama con sábanas y mantas negras y almohadas blancas. Las paredes eran de roca que brillaba como ónix. La mesita de noche y la lámpara parecían hechas de huesos, y la pantalla de la última parecía ser una fina capa de piel estirada sobre largos y delgados huesos. Se estremeció y miró a Marshall, quien respiraba suavemente y temblaba, a pesar del hecho de que estaba hecho bola. Él lucía muy… expuesto…con el cabello sobre sus ojos. Todo lo que tenía puesto, por lo poco que podía ver, eran unos pantalones grises de pijama. Fionna frunció el ceño y se acercó a él queriendo calentarlo, hasta que vio lo que estaba usando, o mejor dicho, lo que no estaba usando.

Lo único que tenía puesto era una camiseta de manga corta con botones que parecía, extrañamente, similar a la cuadriculada negro y rojo de Marshall. Ella suspiró.

—En el nombre de Glob, ¿qué pasó anoche? —murmuró, empezando el pánico a crecer en ella. Se talló los ojos. —Vamos…vamos…piensa Fionna.

¡Mojado! Él la habría puesto en la… en la ducha. Se miró a sí misma mientras sus mejillas ardían.

—Oh Glob… —chilló, cerrando los ojos y meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante abrazando sus rodillas. —Maldición, bueno. ¿Pudo haber sido peor, verdad?

Tentativamente se levantó y fue al baño para encontrar su ropa. Encontró el baño pero su ropa estaba empapada, incluyendo su bra. Se dirigió a buscar sus pantis, las cuales estaban a un lado y secas, aunque… habían sido desgarradas en tres partes.

—Maldito fenómeno estúpido demonio vampi- ¡Oh mierda! —Corrió hacia el espejo, girando su cabeza…bastante segura.

Habían dos marcas limpias de perforación en su cuello. Debió haberla mordido fuertemente pues tenía un ligero moretón alrededor de la herida. Ella gruñó y se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cuerpo completo desabotonándose la camiseta. Tenía un cardenal en su costado que apostaba que encajaría con el contorno de la mano de Marshall.

—Genial, simplemente genial. —Se quejó, abotonando de nuevo la camisa y regresó a la habitación de Marshall.

Observó alrededor otra vez, no había nada adornando las paredes mas que la mesita de noche y la lámpara en su lado de la cama. La cama ni siquiera tenía cabecera, solo era tres colchones apilados, uno encima del otro. Ella suspiró y regresó al pasillo para ir a la reducida sala de estar. Había un sombrero colgando de una clavija junto al verde sofá, además de eso, las paredes estaban sin arreglos. Un viejo librero parecía quemado de una parte y tenía cinco libros en él. Se acercó y leyó los títulos, más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Todos los libros lucían muy antiguos, sin embargo, el primero se veía recién encuadernado con cuero a pesar de que sus hojas estaban amarillas por el tiempo. El lomo del libro no tenía título. El siguiente tenía un montón de pequeños trozos de papel sobresaliendo de la parte superior.

El título decía _Vampiros, ¿verdad o mito? _, Fionna negó con la cabeza. Otro libro era de color verde y llamado _Cómo cocinar a una virgen: una historia sobre perder una cosa y ganar otra, _se estremeció. El siguiente libro tenía un encuadernado negro con letras doradas, aunque manchadas, eran visibles. Se leía_ En de la oscuridad: acéptate a ti mismo _y el último, el cual era por mucho el más viejo del estante, y el más grueso, decía _Crónicas vampíricas: una colección completa por Anne Rice._

Fionna sacudió su cabeza, suspiró y se dirigió a la cocina. Encontró un paquete pequeño de galletas, una lata de pasta de tomate, una caja vacía de cereal, la mitad de un pan de _Orci Panem, _diez latas de algo llamado _Animae: Para el sustento completo de las mascotas no muertas _en los gabinetes. En el refrigerador halló tres fresas, dos botellas de agua, un cartón de leche de insecto, usualmente usada para llamar demonios y abrir portales a la Nocheósfera, un envase medio vacío de jugo de naranja, cuatro huevos moteados verdes y morados y quince frascos de _Unde apparet ingenium non bibi: un vital nutriente para tu mascota no muerta. _¿Qué anormal mascota tenía él? ¿Un zombie? Suspiró y cerró el refrigerador. Al menos habían tres barriles de manzanas. Negó con la cabeza, agarró una manzana y fue al living. Se sentó en el sofá y empezó a comerse su manzana, preguntándose cómo demonios su ropa se secaría cuando Marshall aparentemente no tenía lavadora ni secadora, y estaba la tormenta de nieve como si fuera el nuevo Sol afuera.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Qué demonios se me metió anoche? ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? Debo ser la única chica en todo Aaa que de buena gana iría a meterse a la guarida del vampiro. Genial, simplemente genial.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y lanzó sus manos hacia abajo…una de ellas chocó con algo peludo que saltó en respuesta.

—¡Agh! —chilló.

Un gato gris de pelo largo se levantó, se estiró y la miró con sus tenues ojos amarillos. Se lamió los labios e intentó olerla, Fionna se quedó perfectamente quieta. El gato la observó de arriba abajo, estudiando su rostro con una extraña inteligencia hasta que pareció ver lo que quería. La miró fijamente a los ojos, parpadeó con lentitud y se arrastró a su regazo, comenzando a ronronear bajito. Fionna tocó su pelaje tentativamente, sin embargo, el gato no mostró otra reacción mas que subir el volumen de su ronroneo. Comenzó a acariciarlo, cuyo pelaje era sorprendentemente suave y brilloso. Ella pronto comenzó a adormecerse…

Marshall despertó de su profundo sueño e inmediatamente sintió que estaba solo. Apretó la sábana fuertemente y con lentitud abrió los ojos. Se sintió sin aliento cuando vio que ella no estaba junto a él. Volvió la cabeza y pausadamente se levantó de la cama.

—No estoy decepcionado. —susurró al aire, respirando despacio. —Estoy bien, soy un lobo solitario. Un paquete de hombre. No necesito una cama caliente para aliviarme cuando los demonios me llaman. Hago lo que siempre hago. Les arranco sus jodidas gargantas y me como a sus descendientes.

Forzó una sonrisa y flotó hacia el baño. Su ropa seguía ahí. Tragó duro.

—No se hubiera ido a la tormenta sin su ropa…no me odia tanto, ¿verdad? —Volvió a tragar. —¿Lo hizo?

Revoloteó de vuelta a su habitación y abrió las cortinas. Oscuro. La ventana estaba cubierta de nieve.

—Ella no puede haberse ido…no con la tormenta…no tendría…

Voló al pasillo y olfateó, su aroma tenía alrededor de una hora. Si estuviera afuera en la tormenta, no estaría muerta…todavía. Dio la vuelta a la esquina con la intención de checar la puerta cuando la vio en el sofá, hecha un ovillo en un cojín con nadie más que Mortuus. La maldita cosa estaba acurrucada en su regazo, ¡ronroneando por el bien de Lucifer! Respiró lentamente, intentando sofocar una risita. Él flotó silenciosamente sobre ella y se inclinó hacia abajo para que sus labios rozaran sus hombros y susurraran:

—Creo que le gustas.

Fionna se sacudió y jadeó.

—¡Oh Glob!, ¿Marshall?

Él inspiró profundo pero no pudo detectar miedo, solo una especie de adormecimiento en su almizcle personal. Suspiró de alivio y besó su hombro.

—Sigues estando un poco pálida. ¿Cómo te sientes?

La sintió tensarse y empujarlo bruscamente, haciéndolo retroceder un par de pasos. Mortuus saltó de su regazo siseando en su dirección y corrió al pasillo. Fionna se levantó y gritó:

—¡Como si hubiera perdido entre once y cincuenta galones de sangre porque alguien es un estúpido vampiro fenómeno! —Marshall se elevó sobre Fionna y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, atrapándola. —¡Déjame ir, muerto viviente! —chilló.

Él besó la marca que había dejado en su cuello y empezó a lamerla.

—¡Para, para eso! —gritó, intentando patearlo.

—Oye, no tomé tu sangre, no mucha de todos modos, solo bebí el rojo. De acuerdo, eso es sangre oxigenada de tu especie pero si debes saberlo, estoy tratando que el dolor se vaya. Sé que te duele, te mordí algo fuerte. Así que deja de retorcerte y déjame curarte un poco. —refunfuñó él.

Fionna no respondió mas dejó de patalear y retorcerse como mucho. El vampiro deslizó su lengua rítmicamente por la herida, saboreando el dolor desvaneciéndose y esparciendo la energía curativa sobre ella. Se iría en treinta minutos si ella lo dejaba continuar cada diez minutos pero juzgando el calor que irradiaban su cara y cuello, él dudaba que le permitiría hacerlo. Ella emitía sonrosadas olas de vergüenza.

—¿Qué es ese sonido? —preguntó Fionna, sonando ligeramente sin aliento.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué sonido? —cuestionó de vuelta el vampiro.

Sacudió sus orejas, escuchando… Escuchaba el latido de su corazón, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, sus pestañas sacudiéndose mientras parpadeaba, Murtuus respirando en la otra habitación, el sonido de la tormenta afuera y los copos de nieve cayendo. Resopló.

—No hay nadie afuera, tu respiración es irregular, Murtuus está en la otra habitación y hay una tormenta furiosa afuera. ¿Qué ruido?

Fionna volteó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—¿No te das cuenta? Tú haces un ruido. Suena como una especie de ronroneo, honestamente. —murmuró ella.

Él bufó.

—Los vampiros no ronronean. —replicó de manera burlona.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces cómo describirías el ruido que haces, mmm? —preguntó ella, alzando una ceja.

—No lo sé. ¿Un caótico gruñido? ¿Tu imaginación? Además, las cosas que matan no ronronean. —Él bisbiseó.

Fionna negó con la cabeza.

—No eres un asesino, Marshall. Incluso si piensas que lo eres, ¿por qué yo estaría perfectamente bien si lo fueras? —preguntó.

Fijó su mirada en la humana y gruñó bajito, guturalmente, con el cabello detrás del cuello y resopló.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no te estoy manteniendo alrededor solo para poder jugar contigo, huh?

—¿Crees que te dejaría agotarme como lo hiciste anoche? Hablando de eso, si dices algo sobre mi marca de nacimiento, felizmente arrancaré tu… ¡¿Qué demonios?! —gritó.

Marshall la empujó al sofá y se montó a horcajadas sobre ella.

—¿Marca de nacimiento? ¿Cómo me perdí eso? —gruñó él. —¿Qué marca de nacimiento? ¿Dónde?

Abrió la camiseta rasgándola, haciendo gritar a Fionna. Olfateó su cuello, su pecho, su estómago, examinando su carne expuesta, buscando la dichosa marca. No vio nada más que su pálida piel y sus botones rosados. La miró, atrapándola con sus ojos.

—¿Dónde está? —bramó.

La humana solo lo observó fijamente, tiritando, su labio inferior también temblaba y su respiración era vacilante. Marshall miró como sus pupilas ya agrandadas se expandieron para cubrir casi todo el iris.

—¿Fionna? ¿Dónde está tu marca de nacimiento?

Ella exhaló intentando alejarse de él. Marshall gruñó y la agarró de los muslos, forzando sus pelvis a juntarse. Fionna se congeló ante su toque inicial y dejó de respirar. Dejó salir aire nerviosa, cerró los ojos y descansó la cabeza sobre el reposa brazos.

—¡Dime! —rugió. Ella negó débilmente con la cabeza. —Fi-o-nna. —gruñó gravemente, desnudando sus colmillos. —Última oportunidad. —siseó él.

La humana no se movió. Nuevamente fijó sus ojos en ella, examinándola.

—¿Dónde está? ¿En tu espalda? —demandó, volteando a la blanda chica.

Le arrancó la camiseta por completo, buscando…nada. Como sea, ella tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su hombro y un ligero moretón en su costado, justo debajo de su pecho. Él gruñó y lamió el cardenal, rozando su montículo involuntariamente por cada pasada. La escuchó suspirar.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir o no?

Fionna estaba en silencio. El vampiro resopló y continuó su búsqueda, bajando de su espalda con hoyuelos a su trasero. Definitivamente estaba bien redondeado, tan pálido como el resto de ella, sino es que más. Resopló.

—Vi cada rincón de tu cuerpo anoche, te desnudé, ¡lavé tu cabello por el bien de Satanás! —bisbiseó, girándola otra vez. Podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón, golpeteando.—¿Y bien?

Marshall se elevó sobre ella clavándole la mirada, con una mano en el reposa brazos y la otra sobre su cadera.

—Muéstrame. —susurró.

Fionna yacía ahí, con los ojos pegados a él, su cabello incluso más desordenado, sus extremidades un poco estiradas en todas las posiciones y respirando irregularmente. Nerviosamente tomó la mano de su cadera y la llevó hacia abajo, al interior de su muslo. Con su dedo índice le dio dos golpecitos en la mano antes de dejar que la suya se deslizara y cayera del sofá. Sin dejar de observarla, él se deslizó hacia debajo de su cuerpo y separó sus piernas suavemente, mirando al interior de sus muslos. Ahí, verdaderamente escondida en ella, una marca de nacimiento con la forma de un corazón ligeramente torcido. La miró fijamente por un minuto, hasta que un impulso lo atacó. Se inclinó con lentitud, escuchando su respiración atorada en la garganta, y besó su marca. Su mejilla la rozó ligeramente. Fionna intentó saltar lejos de él pero el vampiro sujetó su rodilla con una mano y su cadera con la otra.

—¿A dónde crees que saltas, conejito? —gruñó.

Ella respiró con brusquedad y susurró con voz quebrada:

—Por favor, para.

Él inclinó la cabeza y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon.

—¿Por qué? ¿Esto te pone incómoda? —arrulló.

—S-sí. —tartamudeó ella.

—Bien entonces, razón de más para seguirlo haciendo. Después de todo, me haces sentir incómodo todo el tiempo, sin intentar detener tus provocaciones.—murmuró, inclinándose para lamer nuevamente su marca de nacimiento.

—¡Para! ¿Por favor? ¿Está bien? Solo detente. —Se quejó.

El vampiro entrecerró los ojos.

—No. —replicó y se reclinó rápidamente para voltear su marca.

—¡Ah! ¡No!

Ella se retorció. Continuó lamiendo hasta que Fionna intentó empujarlo, a lo cual fácilmente se opuso. Sin embargo, miró hacia arriba, apoyando su barbilla en su rodilla, y le preguntó:

—Ya en serio, ¿por qué esto te molesta tanto?

La cara de la humana estaba rojo remolacha.

—Porque estás _ahí. _—tartamudeó.

—¿Aquí?

Besó su rodilla.

—No. —murmuró.

—¿Aquí?

Lamió la pierna junto a su rodilla.

—No. —chasqueó ella.

—Oh, ya veo, tú quieres decir… —Deslizó su lengua bifurcada sobre la cresta de sus labios inferiores. —aquí.

Fionna jadeó y lo miró como si se hubiera proclamado a sí mismo Jesús. Él esperó más de una respuesta, pero después de algunos segundos, se dio cuenta que ella no iba a darle una. Sonrió torcidamente, la punta de uno de sus colmillos destellando.

—¿Qué está mal, Fionna? Eres una valiente aventurera, ¿no es verdad? ¿No quieres descubrir algo sobre ti misma? —canturreó.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente y negó con la cabeza. Marshall refunfuñó y volvió a lamerla, sonsacándole un jadeo. Gruñó bajito y lamió un poco más profundo. Sintió que sus piernas temblaban. Su corazón estaba martillando. Deslizó su lengua, muy lentamente, en medio de sus labios inferiores, escuchando su reacción. La sangre de ella fluyó cada vez más rápido en sus venas, su corazón dio un vuelvo y luego resonó con mayor fuerza, y su respiración era poco más que una serie de jadeos. Él respiró superficialmente, intentando mantener su mente clara pues estaba comenzando a aturdirse. Gruñó otra vez, moviendo su lengua ligeramente más adentro, lo suficiente para posarse en su entrada. El cuerpo de ella irradiaba calor. El joven se sintió a sí mismo hundirse en su nublada mente, trayendo imágenes de fantasías hace mucho tiempo abandonadas. Ronroneó y suavemente deslizó su lengua dentro de ella, su sabor estremeció a su piel y su lengua se torció. La sintió un poco húmeda, pero no lo suficiente. Percibía sus paredes flexionándose, ya sea para expulsarlo o atraerlo, no estaba seguro, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse y preguntar. Flexionó su lengua y una especie de grito desgarrador brotó de ella. Respiró su aroma, intentando oler sus emociones. ¿Le temía? Estaba gimiendo de miedo, paralizada por ello, sin poder alejarse de sus avances. Detectó una pizca de miedo mas era antigua, aferrándose a ella por ser lanzada en el sofá. La sintió estremecerse. Agitó su lengua dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir. Dejó escapar un suspiro entre sus dientes y agachó la cabeza.

—Mierda. —gruñó.

La levantó y la llevó a su habitación, robó las cobijas de su gato y la envolvió en ellas, dejando solamente a su cabeza sobresaliendo del capullo. Él se sentó junto a ella, sobre la almohada, y cubrió sus ojos con la mano.

—Lo siento, no quería enfriarte. —murmuró.

Se asomó entre sus dedos, Mortuus estaba mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Marshall deslizó su lengua alrededor, intentando y fallando en no saborear el sabor de Fionna. ¿Había alguna parte de ella que no lo hiciera querer morderla o cogérsela? Le siseó suavemente a Mortuus, quien parpadeó con lentitud y saltó fuera de la cama, regresando al sofá sin mirar atrás. Marshall suspiró y echó un vistazo a Fionna. Incluso aunque ella estaba envuelta, seguía temblando. Él cerró los ojos y se preguntó si tenía la fuerza para intentar calentarla sin violarla o drenarla. Se frotó la cara y lanzó su cabeza contra la pared.

—Maldita sea. —refunfuñó, escuchando el castañeo de los dientes de la humana. —¡Glob, maldición! —gruñó, desenvolviéndola y deslizándose a su lado, aplastó su cuerpo contra ella.

Ella fijó su mirada en él, con los ojos muy abiertos, su pupila apenas mostrando una astilla de su iris azul pastel. Lamió sus labios, sacando la última muestra de su cremoso sabor de su boca.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, con voz tensa.

Fionna asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Él podía sentir a su corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Suspiró y comenzó a lamer la herida de la mordida en su cuello otra vez. Un poco de su cabello estaba en el camino pero no le importó. La herida ya no se veía magullada. Solo estaba un poco roja alrededor de los bordes y los agujeros muy pequeños. No probó ningún dolor y su piel tenía un sabor salado. Soltó aire con lentitud y paró de lamer, descansando su cabeza junto a la de ella.

—¿Por qué haces esto? —susurró con voz temblorosa.

—Ya te dije que estoy intentando que la herida en tu cuello sane más rápido. Pero al ritmo en que va esto, tú vas a congelarte hasta morir antes de que la herida sea sanada y la tormenta acabe. Tu ropa continúa empapada y no tengo una secadora, no tengo exactamente calefacción porque difícilmente siento el frío y has pasado la mayor parte del tiempo aquí desnuda lo cual no es precisamente productivo cuando intentas conservar el calor. Estoy tratando de asegurarme de que no te enfermes, ¿está bien?

Fionna lo miró fijamente y se acurrucó cerca de él, cerrando los ojos. Después de algunos segundos, la escuchó exhalar y su ritmo cardiaco se redujo. Ella estaba durmiendo Dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro y cerró los ojos, intentando pensar en qué demonios iba a hacer. Después de un rato, se levantó y se estiró, suspirando.

—¿Qué hacer ahora?

Escuchó al estómago de Fionna gruñir y frunció el ceño.

—Wow, buen trabajo maldito perro no muerto. La tomas contra su voluntad, la congelas, la desangras casi hasta la muerte y la matas de hambre. Soy fenomenalmente increíble cuidando humanos. —refunfuñó, flotando hacia la cocina. —Quiero decir, cuan malo puedo-

Permaneció con el congelador abierto, mirando con atención a la estufa. ¡Esta estaba a leña! Observó a su alrededor, solo había dos troncos, no lo suficiente para calentar la casa por una hora, mucho menos dos días. Corrió hacia la mesa y la apartó con brusquedad. Entonces fue al baño y se puso sus tenis, dejando la camiseta empapada. Voló de regreso a la cocina y siseó.

— ¡_Ego vir vester: aperi!_

Hizo una puerta que aparentemente no estaba antes, apareciendo en la pared de roca. Abrió la puerta y pasó a través, revoloteando por el pasadizo hasta que olió un poco de hielo. Salió corriendo del escondido túnel, después de excavar su camino a través de quince pies de nieve, emergiendo. Miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose al encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Desde el piso, un árbol de treinta pies, pero al estar enterrado solo parecía medir la mitad. Como sea, tenía un grosor de tres pies, lo que quería decir que si Marshall lo cortaba, daría la suficiente lumbre para mantener a Fionna caliente mientras le cocinaba algo. Dejó que su cuerpo se transformara en un gran lobo con enormes fauces. Agarró al enorme árbol con su boca y lo aplastó con fuerza. Sintió su propia sangre gotear desde su boca por la presión. Mordió fuertemente ignorando el dolor y un pequeño chorro de sangre brotó de sus fauces hasta que escuchó un gran crujido y sintió que el árbol se partía por la mitad. Escupió la sangre ennegrecida de su boca y escupió tres dientes rotos. Hizo una mueca a la vez sus repuestos se deslizaban fuera de sus encías en su lugar. Colocó sus uñas a lo largo del tronco y lo cortó a la mitad, después en cuatro partes. Jadeó ante el helado aire. Se estaba sintiendo más y más cansado. La oscurecida sangre se había congelado en su boca. Arrancó las ramas y luego cortó cada cuarta parte en mitades. Tuvo la sensación de que los músculos de sus piernas se estremecían. Pronto, se rendirían si él no acababa. Arrancó las hojas congeladas de cada rama cortada y se convirtió en un gran murciélago. Juntó toda la leña en sus garras y regresó volando al agujero que había cavado. Replegó sus alas, preparó su mente y se metió, gruñendo por el choque contra el suelo del túnel. Estaba helado en su mayoría ahora, lo suficiente para que incluso él sintiera frío. Transformarse a mitad de la caída le había ahorrado lo peor del hielo que se adhería a él. Se levantó sobre sus pies, se sacudió y arrastró bastante leña como su forma natural podía, atravesando la puerta secreta de regreso a la cocina. Se estremeció y dejó caer la madera con un murmullo.

—Concluir.

La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Se tambaleó hasta ponerse de pie, metiendo dos troncos a la estufa y arrojó el resto a un par de pies. Se frotó los hombros, gimiendo. Siseó ante el dolor esparciéndose por sus brazos y negó con la cabeza. Regresó a su habitación y miró a Fionna. Seguía durmiendo pero temblaba de vez en cuando. Suspiró y tambaleante regresó a la cocina, después de buscar por un rato, encontró un paquete pequeño de cerillos. Encendió tres y los lanzó hacia los troncos, empezando un pequeño fuego. Cerró la estufa y abrió el tubo de ventilación para que el humo se filtrara. El tubo era largo y tenía una cubierta, así que no le preocupaba que estuviera bloqueado. Bostezó y perezosamente flotó hacia el baño. Se miró al espejo por costumbre pero por supuesto, no tenía reflejo. Salió y recuperó una de las toallas abandonadas en el piso de su habitación. Abrió la llave de agua caliente en el lavabo y dejó que éste se llenara. Mojó la orilla de la toalla y limpió la sangre descongelada de su cara y las gotas congeladas en su pecho. Pasó sus dedos por su cabello, quitando la nieve que lentamente se estaba derritiendo. Se quitó sus zapatos con nieve encima y volvió a su habitación, bostezó y se acurrucó a un lado de la durmiente Fionna. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella y se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Fionna despertó con una placentera sensación de calidez. Incluso los dedos de sus pies estaban calientitos. Bostezó y se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a Marshall Lee dormitando junto a ella. Dio un respingo y murmuró:

—Vampiro fenómeno.

Bostezó otra vez y miró al joven durmiente junto a ella. Su pecho no se alzaba y bajaba. No parecía moverse. Recargó su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando. Silencio. Sin latidos de corazón, sin respiración.

—Oh Glob… —susurró. —¿Marshall? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás despierto? ¿Hola? ¿Marshall? ¡Despierta! Oh Glob, oh Glob, ¡esto no es divertido! —chilló, golpeando su puño contra su pecho.

Sintió el pánico crecer dentro de ella.

—No, no, no. ¡No puedes estar muerto, Marshall! —Se montó a horcajadas sobre él y lo abofeteó. Nada. —¡MARSHALL! —gritó, preparándose para golpearlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y atrapó la mano de Fionna antes de que ésta se estrellara contra su cara otra vez.

—Woah, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó, mirándola fijamente.

Fionna suspiró de alivio.

—Pensé que estabas muerto. —admitió.

—Um….técnicamente estoy muerto. Sin embargo, no creas que estaré empujando margaritas pronto, amor. —sonrió.

—Oh. —farfulló, agachándose para checar su frente.

—Oh por amor a todo lo que no es santo, mujer, ¿qué es esto? —resopló, su frente arrugándose.

—Solo estaba checando tu temperatura.

—Fionna, ¿esto es un sueño? —Él rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—¿Entonces qué estás insinuando al subirte a horcajadas sobre mí en mi siesta, desnuda? —ronroneó.

Fionnna chilló y se cubrió con las cobijas. Su cara se sentía como si estuviera incendiándose. Marshall se levantó con lentitud, con un leve rubor brillando en sus mejillas.

—¿Fionna?

—¿Sí? —tartamudeó ella.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, creo que… estoy bien. Tal vez.

—¿Fionna?

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—Recuéstate. —ordenó.

—Uh… ¿por qué?

Marshall sonrió, mostrando sus colmillos.

—Recuéstate y descúbrete.

Fionna miró fijamente a las cobijas que la cubrían, con la cabeza gacha. Sintió a Marshall moverse en la cama y gentilmente poner sus dedos bajo su barbilla, alzando su cabeza. La humana fijó sus ojos en los de él, sus irises de un profundo, casi negro, rojo. Vio como los ojos de Marshall lentamente se convertían en los de un demonio, ojos que la miraban como si estuvieran hambrientos por su alma. Marshall se inclinó, deteniéndose justo cuando sus prominentes colmillos rozaron su labio inferior.

—Recuéstate. —susurró, fascinándola como una serpiente a un pájaro herido.

Fionna presionó sus labios ligeramente contra los de Marshall, sorprendiéndose por lo suaves que estos se sentían. Los dedos del vampiro se retorcieron en su cabello y tiró de ella. Mordió su labio inferior y lamió la pequeña gota de sangre.

—Ah. —jadeó, disfrutando la sensación que envió a través de su cuerpo.

Sintió su piel hormiguear. Sus labios se movieron contra los de ella, apoderándose y su lengua acarició su labio inferior.

—Oh… —jadeó. —Necesito aire. —balbuceó contra su boca.

La besó de la barbilla al cuello, besando los restos de la herida que él le había hecho, estremeciéndola. La besó en los hombros, empujando la cobija que la envolvía hacia abajo un poco.

—Fionna. —gruñó.

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—Por favor. —gimió, empujándola hacia atrás ligeramente.

Ella se recostó, con el corazón golpeteando. Marshall se montó a horcajadas sobre ella y besó sus manos, las cuales estaban apretando fuertemente las cobijas.

—Fionna. —gruñó. —Estás haciendo esto difícil.

Soltó las cobijas y él las deslizó hacia abajo con lentitud, revelando poco a poco más de su piel. Miró su carne expuesta, viendo como sus picos rosados se endurecían por el frío aire. Gimió y acarició los montículos, saboreando la sensación. Deslizó las uñas por sus costados con ligereza, sintiéndola sacudirse un poco ante la sensación. Pasó su lengua sobre su pezón, estremeciéndose ante el sabor. Volvió a gemir y giró sus caderas sobre las de ella, así podía sentirlo. Lamió sus labios, jadeando cuando su sangre tocó su lengua. Deslizó su mano de su cabello a su cuello, suavemente allanando su camino hacia su trasero. Masajeó su culo con las manos, alzándola contra él, y sacudió su lengua a través de su pezón, antes de torcerlo, haciendo que sus caderas se sacudiesen. Él gruñó y rayó una superficial "M" en su cadera. Movió sus manos más abajo, necesitando sentirla. Se deslizó bajo las cobijas, sus piernas estaban apretadas fuertemente mas se relajó lentamente y las separó, permitiéndole la entrada. Besó sus labios con suavidad, apenas acariciándolos con los dientes, antes de meter un dedo dentro de ella. Ella jadeó fuertemente contra su boca y gimió.

—Estás bastante excitada. —dijo, complacido de que ella, al menos, estuviera disfrutando sus acciones.

Deslizó su dedo dentro y fuera de ella con lentitud, burlándola, esperando. Dejó de moverse cada vez que ella se retorcía, frustrándola.

—Marshall. —gruñó.

Metió otro dedo y ella gimió escandalosamente.

—¡Sí! —siseó, pasando su lengua sobre su pezón.

Fionna volvió a gemir. Él podía sentir sus paredes apretarse en torno a sus dedos y su cuerpo pidiéndole que detuviera ese desesperante ritmo lento. Si hubiera estado dentro de ella, no hubiera sido capaz de resistirse.

—Glob… Marshall…por favor. —suplicó.

Marshall sonrió y deslizó los dedos de su entrada, haciéndola gemir. El vampiro lamió sus labios ligeramente, gruñendo cuando ella inexplicablemente mordió su labio con brusquedad, sacándole una gota de oscurecida sangre.

—¿Qué deseas? —susurró él, lamiendo la gota.

—¿Por favor, dentro? —gimoteó, retorciéndose a su lado.

Él puso la mano de ella sobre la carpa que sus pantalones habían creado.

—¿Estás segura de eso, amor? No quisiera darte algo que no puedas manejar. —Marshall canturreó.

Fionna gimió y agarró su longitud a través de la tela, sonsacándole un gruñido. Ella lo frotó lo mejor que podía y gimoteó.

—Sí, por favor…

Marshall gruñó y se quitó los pantalones, posicionándose en su entrada.

—Fionna… —dijo, forzando sus caderas a mantenerse quietas.

—¡¿Sí?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿QUÉ?! —espetó ella, sacudiéndose toscamente contra sus restrictivas manos.

—Mírame a los ojos. Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te des cuenta que eres mía. —gruñó.

Ella se retorció, tirando contra sus manos y deslizó sus dedos por su sedoso cabello, mirándolo. Él con lentitud empujó la punta dentro de ella, pero nada más.

—¡Argh! ¡Maldición! ¡Por favor Marshall! ¡Suficiente! —suplicó Fionna.

Marshall besó su hombro dulcemente y, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, la embistió, sintiendo su barrera romperse ante la forzada entrada.

—¡Ah! —chilló Fionna, mordiendo su labio bruscamente, sacando más sangre de la pequeña herida que Marshall le había hecho allí.

Marshall paró de moverse, forzándose a permanecer quieto, sintiéndola apretarse en torno a él, ajustándose. La escuchó respirar pesadamente.

—¿Todavía crees que puedes manejarme? —gruñó Marshall y la besó rudamente, lamiendo un poco de su sangre entremezclada de su labio y bramó, un animal en celo.

Marshall gruñó y olió la suave chispa del miedo de Fionna mezclada con su embriagador deseo, empezando un ritmo que la habría empujado contra la cabecera si tuviera una. Gimió en su oído y la empujó contra la cama con una mano sujetando su cadera, dándole un mejor ángulo. Deslizó su otra mano entre ellos para sacudir su clítoris. Él observó como ella jadeaba y se retorcía ante las sensaciones, gimiendo su nombre y el de Glob de vez en cuando. El vampiro mordió muy ligeramente su cuello, haciendo que las caderas de ella se sacudieran toscamente en la cama.

—¡Suficiente! —gruñó, retorciéndose.

—No amor, ni de cerca. —ronroneó él.

Arremetió contra ella sacudiendo más rápido su clítoris. Podía sentirla flexionando y apretando, agarrando y tirando de él, sus gritos pidiendo liberación. Gruñó y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Vamos Fionna, vente para mí. Está bien, deja de pensar. Sólo relájate. Relájate y siente. Disfruta del viaje que el diablo te ha puesto.

Pasó su lengua bajo su seno, frotó su botón con más fuerza, empujando contra ella con un ritmo que solo un vampiro podía alcanzar, girando sus caderas para golpear cada rincón dentro de ella, antes de que finalmente, Fionna lo sujetara, bañándolo con sus cálidos fluidos. Su cabello, enmarañado con sudor y pegado a su frente, sus ojos cristalizados y ardiendo con una interna necesidad, un gemido escapó de su boca al venirse por primera vez. Las olas de euforia destrozaban su cuerpo, agitándola y haciéndola estremecer. Las piernas de Fionna se envolvieron firmemente alrededor de la cintura de Marshall, temblando en el éxtasis. Marshall gruñó de satisfacción al verla venirse. Finalmente ella jadeó, las réplicas sacudiendo su cuerpo.

—Glob. —susurró ella.

Marshall se inclinó y musitó:

—Glob no tuvo nada que ver con eso. ¿Lista para el round dos?

Observó como los ojos de la humana se agrandaban, mirándolo fijamente con la boca abierta.

—Cierra la boca antes de que me aproveche. —arrulló.

Fionna la cerró bruscamente. Marshall sonrió y lamió una gota de sudor de su sien antes de salir con lentitud de ella. Ella miró hacia su miembro erecto.

—No… ¿No conseguiste algún placer con esto? —susurró.

Marshall sonrió.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto placer me dio ser capaz de mirarte…tocarte…besarte, lamerte y morderte…No puedo comenzar a decirte el placer que he experimentado al finalmente cumplir una de las fantasías que había tenido desde que te conocí.

—Uh… está bien. —murmuró Fionna, respirando agitadamente.

Marshall acarició su cuello.

—Todavía no hemos acabado, amor.

Fionna jadeó "¿Qué?" cuando Marshall la jaló más cerca de él y ella ponía sus nudillos sobe sus hombros.

—¿Qué estás…? ¡Ah!

Fionna gimió cuando Marshall empujó dentro de ella nuevamente, el nuevo ángulo destrozando su percepción sensorial. La sensación era casi suficiente para volverla loca. El sentimiento era tan intenso que después de unos cuantos minutos, Fionna estaba rogándole que parara, sus manos haciéndose puños en su cabello.

Marshall siseó.

—No todavía, no hasta que grites por mí, no hasta que termine…

Fionna gritó su nombre, suplicando. A pesar de todo, ella sintió nuevamente la presión construirse en su entrada.

—No… no… no. —gimió.

—¡Oh sí! —gruñó Marshall, embistiéndola más rápido y gimiendo ante la fricción deliciosamente cálida en torno a él con el sabor de ella en sus labios.

Al final, con un estremecimiento, Fionna se vino mientras Marshall envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, consiguiendo así su propia satisfacción al profundizar, hasta que obtuvo su liberación. Mordió su hombro a la vez que su fría semilla entraba en ella, impotente, provocando que Fionna jadeara a causa de la helada sensación. Marshall con lentitud sacó sus dientes y su miembro de ella y la miró fijamente, admirando como gotas de sangre carmesí goteaban de su labio hacia su pecho. Lamió el camino de gotitas y cortó su propio labio con su diente, mezclando su sangre. Él la besó con dulzura, manchando su labio rosado con la mezcla carmín. Fionna gimió y cerró los ojos ante la embriagante combinación. Marshall sonrió, ronroneando mientras ella se quedaba dormida.

—Eso es…descansa…descansa mientras yo circulo a través de ti…duerme… —arrulló Marshall, lamiendo lo último de su esencia en sus labios.

Fionna murmuró su nombre antes de caer en un profundo sueño. El joven lamió la todavía sangrante herida en su hombro, el sonido del ronroneo retumbando dentro de su pecho.

Días después la tormenta había acabado, con la ropa de Fionna ya seca por el fuego y su espalda de vuelta, estaba lista para volver a casa. Llegó en la puesta de Sol y una agotada Cake estaba saludándola.

—Niña, ¿dónde has estado? ¡Entiendo que podrías estar enojada pero no lo suficientemente loca para pasar tres días y casi cuatro noches sola en una caverna! ¿De qué se trata todo esto? He estado muy preocupada y el Príncipe Gumball tampoco sabía de ti, ¡así que no me digas que estabas siendo cuidada! ¡Solo mírate! Tu cabello se ve como si hubieras dormido por tres días y hueles totalmente a manzanas y… ¿sándalo? ¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo? —Cake se alteró.

Fionna miró fijamente a su hermana y compañera.

—¿No estaban ustedes atrapados por la tormenta de nieve? —preguntó confundida.

—Niña, ¿qué nieve? ¡Acaba de empezar a caer, por amor a Glob! ¿De qué estás hablando, nieve? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Te golpeaste en la cabeza? —Cake preguntó, con las patas en la cintura sobre su suave pelaje.

—Uh, yo… ¿no lo sé? —tartamudeó.

—Bueno, estás en casa por lo menos. Ven, vamos a darte un baño. Conseguí más de ese champú de fresas que te gusta, luego podremos cepillar ese cabello y conseguirte un buen tocino, huevos y jugos de naranja… —murmuró la gata, empujando a Fionna dentro de la casa.

Esa noche, la última de "nieve" derretida, Marshall podía ser visto con un celular junto a su oído.

—Hey, Reina Helada. Sí, soy yo. Tu favor fue pagado. Gracias.

—Como sea, vampiro fenómeno, solo no le digas a nadie lo que pasó entre Finn y yo en mi diario, ¿correcto? —Se escuchó al otro lado de la línea una voz chillona y molesta.

—Por supuesto. Mis labios están eternamente sellados para no revelar tu secreto.

Cerró el celular y rodó en el aroma que aún quedaba de Fionna y él mismo. Respiró profundamente y lamió sus labios, saboreando una gota picante de la sangre de ella, tomada mientras la humana descansaba. Miró atento al todavía medio lleno frasco de sangre que había conseguido de la chica aventurera.

—Totalmente delicioso.

Nuevamente lamió sus labios, echando otra gota sobre su lengua. Ronroneó, retorciéndose en el éxtasis de su esencia. Observó hacia el pasillo donde Mortuus lo miraba fijamente.

—No te preocupes. Ella estará de vuelta. Ya está deseando otro viaje dosificado de mi veneno. —arrulló, lamiendo una gota de veneno pura de su diente, provocada por el delicioso sabor de la sangre de Fionna. —Después de todo…una dosis te pone en un placentero viaje. Pero la segunda dosis… no…luego te haces adicto a la mordida. El sentimiento que obtienes cuando los corazones se sincronizan. Oh sí… ella volverá y estaré esperándola con los brazos abiertos y la boca abierta. —gruñó.

Mortuus le parpadeó lentamente, ronroneó un poco y salió de la habitación.

* * *

**N/A: **Dime qué piensas. Si lo amaste, lo odiaste, tienes sugerencias o peticiones, házmelo saber. ¡Es mi primer fanfic así que se aceptan sugerencias!

**N/T: **Holi, mi inglés no es muy bueno actualmente y es mi primera vez traduciendo algo, así que si hay errores son libres de corregirme, hubo bastantes partes que dudé en qué poner. c: Lo quise compartir a raíz de lo muerto que está el FioLee por aquí jaja y pues era tanta suculencia como para no darla a conocer amigos, si les gustó y me dejan un favorito/follow no olviden también ir a darle love a la autora original.

Werewolf, thank you so much!


End file.
